fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Layla Novallion
Layla Novallion '''is the main female protagonist of Fairy Tail - Starlight. Appearance Layla have red hair and gray eyes, using ribbons on the hair. Her normal clothes are a white shirt, with black wristlets, that ends in white edges. Her uses a black skirt and a red belt, where she puts her Keys and her Magical Whip, with also a golden cross. Her uses long socks and black boots. Personality Layla is impatient and dramatic, increasing the problems to an abnormal level. She likes books about magic. Its main objective is to acquire the most key she can. She has a defiant and bold personality, and likes to have total control of the fight. It constantly loses control when someone says something bad about her. History Layla does not remember anything of his past. The first memory of her is the day you woke up in the Headquarters of the Order of the Stars. At first, she became a basic student, however, with great magical power. They put it as the last of the Twelve Apprentices. She had a harder workout than the others, and thus when the workout is over, she started to wander Fiore. After leaving the Order, she joined with another apprentice, Sollen Luna, who inherited the Key of Capricorn. The two went to the North, where there were rumors about the latest Gold Key. After some time, the two arrived in the City of Melody, where they found the mysterious owner of Great City Casino Lake. Rey, the owner, seemed to be a good person and allowed them to stay in her Casino, giving everything they needed to continue the journey. A short time later, three other apprentices, Bayer, Diana and Helen, also arrived in town and were welcomed by Rey However, Helen, who was always ambitious, kill Sollen, stolen the Key of Capricorn. She and Bayer fled, followed by Layla. Outside the City, Helena was killed by Rey who took the key and left the key of Libra for Bayer, who fled. Frightened and desolate , Layla received supplies for the trip, and continued his journey to the North, along with Diana. However, without them knowing, Rey was following them. After arriving in a deserted town, she and Diana found a mysterious snake charmer, who claimed to know about the past of Layla. On the same day, later, Rey found them and killed Diana, leaving with the Key of Virgo. Layla fled the city, and still wandered towards the north to find the City of Magnolia. Synopsis Prologue arc Layla, already in Magnolia, try to buy some keys in a store, plus the seller was stolen. She thinks the thief in the park and they start a fight for possession of the keys. After winning the battle, Layla gets the keys and inherits the key to best friend, Di Jordian: The Key of Aquarius. Advised by the owner of the magic shop, she joins the Fairy Tail On the evening of the same day, she finds a member of Fairy Tail, Leonard Mikael, and the two are attacked by Aegaeon, a Dark Mage. After revealing himself, Layla opnes the Gate of Lynx, which is overcome by his own shadow. The battle continues and she invokes Phoenix, giving Leonard the idea of defeating him making light destroy his shadow form, which in this case is invincible. But Aegaeon reveals that its power overcomes the weaknesses of the shadows towards the light, and Leonard is frozen by the shadow of his Cyan Ice. She relies on Draco, who also can not defeat Aegaeon. With that she got the idea to hold it in a place full of light. She then frees Leonard from the ice and he can hold Aegaeon within a circle of fire, in which light from all sides destroys his Shadow. He is forced to return to human form, if not, die. Finally, he falls into a river of Magnolia, unconscious, and the two commemorate their victory. Equipaments Whip She has a black and gold whip, with a long, sharp point. He, although a normal whip, has a conscience and changes direction to protect the user. Magic Headphones Her wears them in the Sound Pod model in a white version, but not use it much. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic Layla learned this magic in the Order of the Stars. She got a gold key with the 12 apprentices, and 4 more Silver Keys. '''Golden Keys *'Key of Aries '- Summons Aries, the Ram. *'Key of Aquarius '- Summons Aquarius, the Water Bearer. Silver Keys *'Key of Phoenix' - Summons Phoenix, the Fire Bird. *'Key of Lynx' - Summons Lynx, the Wild Cat. *'Key of Equuleus' - Summons Equuleus, the Horse. *'Key of Lepus '- Summons Lepus, the Rabbit. Combat Abilities *'Enhanced Durability' - Layla is proved herself to be quite durable in a battle *'Hand to Hand Combatent' - Layla also is a good hand to hand fighter